The Sadie Hawkins' Complications
by May Vulcan
Summary: Sadie's. Stress. Stupidity. Three key elements in any sophomore student's life. But when all three mash into one friendship, the quartet's friendship is tested when Hayner's stupidity collides into a stressful Sadie's work. Will everything be okay or not?
1. Control Your Temper

**Disclaimer: **_I've said this all before – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, my readers. The only things I really own are the original characters and the plot... otherwise, I own nothing. Boooooooooooooooo -_-; Enjoy the story, my dears. - May_

* * *

Chapter One – Control Your Temper

**Friday. March 4. Second Semester. Sophomore Year.**

The last Friday before the Sadie Hawkins' Dance had Olette's entire being bouncing up and around the town's shopping district, stressed out beyond unreasonable doubt. Decorations still needed to get done. Work shifts still needed to be settled. Cash boxes stilled needed to be requested. The elegance of the Disney Castle needed to be brought into the roomy gymnasium of Twilight Town High – a task deemed impossible by even Olette. Her stress level had finally reached its boiling point.

Hayner zoomed past the green-eyed Vice President, angered and annoyed at the girl trailing just behind him. He did not seem to even notice Olette standing right beside the classroom door, alone. Had Hayner noticed her, however, not much of a difference would have been made; Belinda Drake was right behind him, pestering the poor adolescent about his date to the upcoming school dance.

"I hate dances," Hayner admitted, his brown eyes scanning through the open history book at hand. "Homecoming sucked and I've never been to Sadie's."

Belinda tossed her dark-haired hair behind her bony shoulders and smirked. "Kevin can't go anymore because he's grounded for something he did the other day. James isn't going because he's not a dance-type person," the Olette wannabee droned. "Then Dean flat-out denied me."

Rolling his eyes, Hayner murmured. "I don't blame him; I would too..."

_Ring!_

"Hey Olette," Roxas greeted Olette as she stared enviously at Hayner and Belinda. "I'm sure that there's nothing going on between the two of them; she's probably just being a brat and bugging him... as usual."

Olette smiled slightly at Roxas' comment. "You know me too well."

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted, finally noticing someone other than Belinda. "How are you?"

"A little confused..." Roxas scratched the back of his head. "You _never_ ask me that-."

"Shut your face, Roxas!" Hayner hissed venomously. "Just save me from Belinda."

Olette giggled as she readjusted her backpack. "Morning, Hayner-."

"Hey," Hayner shrugged off simply. "Roxas, she keeps bothering me about the stupid dance! I don't like dances; you know that! Dude, I'm not even going to this one!"

Wide-eyed and hurt, Olette sighed. "Aren't you though?"

"Why the hell should I?" Hayner asked Olette.

_'Because you're my date...'_ the meek brunette thought to herself.

_Ring!_

"She's still not here?" Roxas asked. "Sub Day!"

Hayner prayed that it wasn't 'Sub Day'. His day was already turning out pretty badly. With Ms. Banks out, Belinda was free to do as she pleased.

"Crap!" The door creaked open as Hayner noticed the Vice Principal behind the door; Ms. Banks _was_ out.

"What?" Olette questioned. "Naturally, you love having substitutes; we don't learn much..."

* * *

First period was a total drag for the entire class. As interesting as the substitute had been, work still needed to get done; the grammar assignment was a complete mess. Idioms confused the entire class. Olette's mind was just as cluttered and disorganized as it was only the day before.

"You should go home," Roxas said on his way out the door.

Olette glared playfully as she got up slowly from her seat. "It's cool; I'm fine..."

The brunette watched as Hayner rolled his eyes at Belinda. Olette smiled and walked over to Hayner. She gently took his wrist.

"Come with, love," Olette chirped as they walked through the door. "Second period awaits."

Hayner smirked and looked toward Olette. "Anderson, you're so lame, but I do owe you one for saving my ass back there."

Smiling, Olette noticed the open history book in Hayner's free hand. Hayner eyes frantically searched the contents for an answer of some form.

"Studying-?"

Hayner didn't bother to look up from what he was doing. He swiftly nodded as he and Olette made their way past a crowd of people heading down the stairs. "Yeah... kinda... no. Let go of my wrist; Belinda's not here anymore."

Olette quickly dropped Hayner's left wrist as she still stood by his side. "Well..."

"Why're you walking me to class anyways?" Hayner snapped, not looking up from the book.

Crestfallen from Hayner's previous comment, Olette simply shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought you'd appreciate it..."

"I don't," Hayner remarked bluntly, more focused on his book.

Olette frowned as she began to slow her pace. "You don't really appreciate any of the things that I do for you-."

"You're right; I don't!" Hayner sneered as he quicked his pace, leave Olette behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ It's been a really long time since I've worked on this story. Sorry about that for those of you who are actually interested in this one. Trust me, I have a lot for this story as well as the other ones. I've just been all over the place what with school just ending, but I do promise you that I will be writing more of these. Oh yeah, I would like to give a special thank you for the people who favorited _**Those Lazy Afternoons** – **Lauren-the-Lynx **_(for being the very first person to favorite it)__, _**SpirallingWind**, **Miss Addiict, GooglyMooglies **_and _**SkyRockette **_(for reviewing and favoriting),_**Stardust Roses, gwendelyn kyuketsuki, Monksea, Hollow Rabbit Hole, XxPyro SomniacxX, **_and _**mango milk pocky **_(for reviewing and favoriting). Thank you guys so much for the support :]_

_Speaking of reviews... ;] *hinthint* Ha, actually... I really would like to know what you think of this story. Love always, May._


	2. What'd He Do This Time?

**Disclaimer: **_I was only fifteen when I wrote this... do the math. I only own the plot and the original characters. Disappointing, I know. LMAO. Enjoy the story, my dear readers. - May_

* * *

Chapter Two – What'd He Do This Time?

**Friday. March 4. Second Semester. Sophomore Year.**

Olette sat in her AP history class. Her chest stung with pain and regret; did Hayner really not appreciate the little things Olette did for him? She dropped her shoulders and hung her head in defeat. Olette eyes opened and closed rapidly, the same way they had when Hayner had broken up with her ten months ago. She felt tears flood her eyes, but she wasn't about to let them fall.

Pence sat beside Olette, noticing her lack of energy and her lackadaisical stare. Pence noticed the emotion in the green-eyed teen's stare the moment she walked into the classroom.

"'lette, what's wrong?" Pence wondered. "You weren't here yesterday... but you're here today... and you look _dead_."

Olette subtly wiped her eyes and turned to face the boy on the right. She prayed that the substitute didn't mind, but at the very same time Olette didn't care. "I'm fine," Olette reassured with a weak smile. "Just a little tired... Sadie's is starting to stress me out."

"That's bull!" Pence whispered as the substitute roamed around the classroom. "Sadie's cannot be doing _this _much damage to your health."

Shrugging, Olette sighed; she didn't want to draw any attention to Hayner. "I really don't know..."

"What'd he do this time?" a voice questioned nosily.

Olette and Pence turned their heads to face the girl behind them: Rachel Daniels.

"Huh?" Olette wonderd. "What makes you think Hayner did something?"

Rachel smirked and said, "Never said it was Christian."

* * *

"Who else would be fucking be, you nimrod?" Hayner hissed as he still continued to scan the history book.

Roxas glared at the blond beside him. "I get that you're having an off morning," Roxas stated before whacking Hayner upside the head with his World Civilization book, "but don't take it out on me, moron! I totally get that Belinda wouldn't shut the hell up and leave you alone, but this benchmark is stressing me out too, ya'know! And I have Sadie's crap to deal with!"

* * *

"That doesn't matter!" Pence remarked. "When you're stressed out, you don't snap at us."

Olette had just finished telling Pence and Rachel about her little episode with Hayner. "I don't know, Pence. Hayner said that he doesn't appreciate the things that I do for him."

* * *

"That's because I don't!" Hayner muttered impatiently.

"What?" Roxas asked as Mr. Marshall collected the test papers.

"The only reason I care about passing this test is because I usually don't..." Hayner explained. "This history test determines whether or not I pass my sophomore year."

* * *

"Because he's stupid?" Rachel blurted out.

"No!" Olette answered as she played with her split ends; Hayner may have been in regular classes, but he wasn't stupid.

"Well, then?" Rachel pressed, irritated. "Why let him slide? You treat him so differently as opposed to other guys! If someone else told you what Christian said to you, you would have kicked him in the face!"

Olette shot up from her seat as her eyes widened. She turned to Pence, who was trying to contain his laughter, and then to Rachel. "Why on earth would I do something like that, Rachel?"

* * *

"Because you deserve it?" Roxas laughed as the teacher corrected the tests. "I don't know, Hayner. All I know is that you _barely_ survived freshman year!"

"That wasn't _entirely_ my fault!" Hayner replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"But you admit that it's somewhat your fault, no?" Roxas reasoned. "The bell's gonna ring in like a few minutes; Olette wants to have a meeting with Pence and me-."

"Richardson," Mr. Marshall called, "here. _Now_."

"Fucking _shit_..." Hayner whispered to Roxas. "Screw my life over..."

Hayner stood up from his seat in the very back of the room and walked over to his least favorite teacher. "Yes, Mr. Marshall?" Hayner wondered as he stood before the desk.

_Ring!_

"Class dismissed," Mr. Marshall announced with a snide tone. "Richardson, I can tell you're anxious about your benchmark score."

"Yes sir," Hayner replied as he watched Roxas leave the classroom. "This is the test that determines whether or not I make it into my _junior year_ – that's the most important year of-."

"So _now_ you decide to care, Richardson?" Mr. Marshall hissed at Hayner. "Now, I haven't exactly graded the quiz, so I can't be sure if you passed or not. However... even _if_ you passed, that doesn't necessarily mean you're going to pass this class alone."

Hayner's eyes widened. "What?"

"In other words, even if you get a perfect score on this test," Mr. Marshall explained, "that doesn't mean you're off my academic probation list."

"What'll I have to do to get off?" Hayner questioned. "I'm trying everything I can to get off of academic probation! You even said that if I passed the test-."

Mr. Marshall started at Hayner blankly before interrupting. "Richardson, you're not trying hard enough."

Hayner clenched his fist tightly before responding to his history teacher. "But sir-!"

"_Enough_! Richardson, you have until the first Friday of next month to prove to me that you're junior class material; I'll be contacting the AP history teach to let him know that one of his students is required to assist you in passing."

"What...?" Hayner wondered. "Assist me in passing? So... what? This person is going to tutor me?"

Mr. Marshall smirked. "Precisely, but if you fail, this student will, too."

"That doesn't seem at all fair!" Hayner remarked. "Why should my failing grade ruin theirs?"

"Not my problem," Mr. Marshall scoffed.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Pence said to Roxas and Olette.

The leaderless trio lied in the middle of the hallway intersection; Seifer had just pushed the three friends to the ground in order to get in front of the nutrition line. Rudding the back of his head, Roxas jumped to his feet. He carefully readjusted his red backpack before helping Pence and Olete to their feet. "He's just an idiot," the blonde stated before turning to Olette.

Olette smiled gently as she bent down to pick up her Algebra 2 book. "You can sure say that again..."

"What's up with you, Olette?" Roxas wondered.

Pence shook his head at Roxas, signaling the other teen not to ask about Olette's feelings.

"It's nothing," Olette giggled lightly as she scratched the back of her neck.

Roxas and Pence exchanged a look. Roxas knew Olette too well; she was obviously lying to him, but he wasn't going to press the matter any further. Leaning slightly closer to Pence as the trio walked to the ASB room, Roxas whispered to the raven-haired boy, "What did Hayner do _this time_?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading, my dears. Reviews are love :] - May_


End file.
